Missing You
by caramelattea
Summary: Emptiness filling around this house without you, I remembered our memory, I know, I really missing you. My lifetime friend, can I see you once again? -Leo. / VIXX LeoN friendship fic! Slight LeoHyuk brothership [Ch2 Update: Review Replies]
1. The Story

Title: Missing You

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst/?

Author: J.C. Nafra Ice or nafracrystalice (AceIceu46)

Rating: T/PG-13

Main Cast: Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon, Han Sanghyuk

Other Cast: Member VIXX & Lee Hyunji (OC)

Pair: LeoN/Neo (friendship) & LeoHyuk (brothership)

Length: Oneshot (K+ words)

안녕하세요^^ _I'm Nafra/Ice or call me whatever you like~ This is my second Leo fic, and I'm so greatful if you want read this fic. And please give me a review ok? Enjoy Reading~_ 뿌잉뿌잉~

Warning[!]: Typo(s), Bad EYD/Not EYD, NOT YAOI! BUT BROMANCE! _Italic words means flashback. All Leo's POV_.

* * *

 _Emptiness filling around this house without you, I remembered our memory, I know, I really missing you. My lifetime friend, can I see you once again?_

* * *

Putih. Hanya itu yang ada di fikiranku saat melihat ke sekeliling. Aku dimana? Ah, pasti ini tempat itu lagi, ya, ladang luas dengan warna putih, tempat aku mengejarnya agar ia tidak pergi meninggalkanku, anak-anak, keluarga, teman, dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku ditempat ini, semenjak ia pergi setahun yang lalu. Aku bosan meneriakan namanya, karena ia tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dan benar saja, di hadapanku, ada sosok yang berdiri tegap dengan senyuman cerahnya -tanpa beban sama sekali-, menatapku dengan tulus dan lembut.

Tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut, sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat aku muak, _selamat tinggal_ dan ia melangkah dan terus melangkah, hingga ia tertelan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

Aku ingin meneriakan namanya agar ia mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkannya, namun aku sadar bahwa hal itu sia-sia. Setelahnya, yang aku lihat hanya cahaya putih yang menelannya semakin menyilaukan.

Aku bangun dari mimpi memuakan tentangnya. Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi duduk bersila lalu mengusap wajahku kasar, dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang pergi? Aku tak bisa melakukan ini semua tanpanya.

"Tidak baik menghembuskan nafas seperti itu di pagi hari, Taekwoon- _ah_ " aku menoleh ke arah suara itu datang, aku melihat manager _hyung_ berdiri di dekat pintu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ayah kandungku sendiri.

"Sudah setahun ya.." ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Awalnya aku tak mengerti, namun melihat pandangannya yang tertuju pada figura besar di dinding di sebelahku, aku mengerti.

"Ah, ya, hari ini genap setahun" aku berucap lirih menatap figura itu, dan mengusap sedikit figura tersebut sebelum menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada CEO untuk memberi kalian libur hari ini, kalian bersiaplah" ucapnya kepada kami, ya, tak berapa lama manager hyung menegurku, anak-anak yang lain sudah mengintip di balik pintu kamar Hongbin, yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamarku.

Setelah menyuruh kami bersiap-siap, ia pergi keluar, sepertinya membeli sarapan untuk kami. Aku berdiri dan kembali menatap figura tersebut, lalu tersenyum pedih, air mataku mengalir begitu saja saat aku memejamkan mataku.

Tanganku aku tangkupkan di depan dada, memanjatkan doa untuknya, diiringi dengan isakan-isakan kecil dibelakangku.

" _Hyung_.." Sanghyuk memanggilku setelah aku selesai memanjatkan doa untuk hyung tersayangnya itu dengan suara yang bergetar, aku tahu ia yang menangis tadi bersama Jaehwan.

Aku berbalik, menghadapnya. "Ya?" Jawabku dengan senyuman.

Sanghyuk tak menjawab, ia langsung memelukku. Aku tetap tersenyum, tanganku mengusap-usap kepala Sanghyuk dengan lembut, bermaksud untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar isakan di dadaku, ya, Sanghyuk menangis, bahkan tubuhnya pun bergetar. "Hei, sudahlah, jangan menangis" ujarku pelan, dan memberikan ciuman kasih sayang di puncak kepalanya.

Aku melihat ke tiga member lainnya yang menatapku sedih, terlebih lagi Jaehwan, ia sudah terisak sedari tadi. "Kemarilah" aku berkata dengan senyuman, lalu mereka bertiga memelukku dan menangis.

Kau lihatkan? Mereka kehilanganmu, terlebih lagi aku. Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Tak adakah rasa kasihan dihatimu melihat mereka menangis seperti ini?

* * *

Setelah kami bersiap-siap dan melahap roti pemberian manager hyung, kami pergi meninggalkan dorm, menuju tempat kami mengenang setahun kepergiannya.

Perjalanan di van sangatlah berbeda semenjak ia pergi, tidak ada lagi suara cerewetnya, tingkah konyolnya, dan tindakan lainnya yang dapat membuat kami tertawa.

 _"Ya! Aku bosan! Ayo main sesuatu!~~" Aku mendengar ia kembali merengek. Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja, sikap ia yang seperti ini yang membuatku kesal._

 _"Tidak mau!" "Malas ah!" "Main saja sendiri!" "Aku mau tidur!" Member yang lain menolak habis-habisan permintaannya._

 _"Taekwoon-ah," ia memanggilku dengan suara lelah dan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti anak anjing yang dibuang._

" _Hyung_ , Taekwoon _hyung_!"

"Ya, apa Hakyeon?"

"Hakyeon? _Hyung_ , aku tahu kamu masih belum bisa melepas kepergian Hakyeon _hyung_ , tapi ini aku Jaehwan" Mendengar suara Jaehwan, aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku menatapnya yang menatapku kasihan.

" _Mianhae_ ," ujarku pelan.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, ayo turun, kita sudah sampai," Jaehwan tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar dari mobil, dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kau lihatkan? Bahkan bayanganmu terus menghantuiku. Aku sungguh-sungguh kehilanganmu.

Aku berdiri disini, didepan pusaranya, tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat peti berisikan jasadnya dimasukan kedalam sana.

 _Isakan tangis memenuhi pemakaman ini saat sebuah peti berisikan jasad itu perlahan-lahan memasuki liang lahat._

 _Semua menangis sejadi-jadinya saat lubang itu kembali di tutup oleh tanah, terutama Sanghyuk yang berada dipelukanku, Jaehwan di sebelahku dan keluarganya._

 _Aku hanya menatap kosong menyaksikan acara penguburannya, tidak ada air mata sama sekali yang meluncur dari mataku. Tanganku mengusap punggung Sanghyuk dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya._

 _Aku tahu ia sangat kehilangannya, sama sepertiku, karena ia sangat dekat dengannya. Sesekali pula aku membisikan kata-kata penenang, membuat Sanghyuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku._

 _Setelah acara penguburannya selesai, sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang pergi. "Taekwoon-ah" Cha ajumma menatapku dan menghampiriku._

 _"Ne, eomma?" Jangan heran jika aku memanggilnya 'eomma', ia sendiri yang menyuruhnya._

 _"Terima kasih," ucapnya tersenyum. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik saat ia jauh dari kami" lanjutnya dengan sesekali mengusap sisa air mata yang ada di pipinya._

 _Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku melepaskan pelukan Sanghyuk, dan memeluk orang yang sudah ku anggap ibuku sendiri._

 _"Terima kasih, Taekwoon-ah," gumamnya lagi, membalas pelukanku._

 _Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk samar. "Sama-sama, eomma" ucapku pelan, lalu aku melepas pelukannya._

 _Cha ajumma tersenyum kepada kami, "sekali lagi, terima kasih, sampai jumpa" ia melambaikan tangannya ke kami, dan pergi bersama Cha ahjussi._

 _Disaat yang lain tengah memanjatkan doa untuknya, aku hanya berdiam diri menatap kosong pusara tersebut. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku ingin berteriak, memanggil namanya, namun aku sadar, sekali lagi, itu adalah hal yang sia-sia._

"Kalian duluan saja, aku menyusul" ucapku pelan saat mereka selesai memanjatkan doa untuknya. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan pergi kembali ke mobil.

"Baiklah, unggapkan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya, ia pasti mendenganya" Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu Manager _hyung_ menepuk bahuku pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkanku, mengikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka meninggalkanku sendiri, aku berlutut di depan pusara itu, air mataku kembali menetes sedikit demi sedikit kala tanganku mangusap pusara bertuliskan namanya.

 **Cha Hak Yeon**

 **06 - 30 - 1990 s/d XX - XX - 20XX**

Aku menutup mataku, menangkupkan kedua tanganku, dan kembali berdoa untuknya. Disetiap doa yang aku panjatkan, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Aku menangis, menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pergi secepat ini, Hakyeon- _ah_ " gumamku menatap figura foto yang disandarkan di pusaranya.

"Aku yakin, disana kau mengawasi kami dengan sangat baik, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Aku dan anak-anak membutuhkanmu, sangat," aku tersenyum kecil merasakan hembusan angin membelaiku, seperti memberi tahuku, bahwa ia ada di sampingku.

"Hakyeon- _ah_ , aku tahu kau ingin mendekatkanku dengan anak-anak, tapi, kau tidak perlu meninggalkan kami," aku kembali bergumam, mengungkapkan semua yang aku simpan setahun ini, tanganku mengusap pigura dengan ia yang tersenyum cerah.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kenanganku dengannya "bahkan aku tak bisa membimbing mereka sebaik dirimu, Hakyeon- _ah_ ," aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Anak-anak merindukanmu, begitu pula denganku. _Can I see you once again_ , Hakyeon- _ah_?" Gumamku menatap nanar pusara itu sebelum aku bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan pusara tersebut.

Aku memasuki mobil dengan diam, bahkan aku mengabaikan sisa-sisa air mataku yang sudah mulai mengering di pipiku.

Aku sadar, sangat sadar jika member yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. "Taekwoon _hyung_ " suara Sanghyuk menyapa pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, yang kebetulan duduk di sampingku. " _Waeyo_?" Tanyaku lembut. " _Gwaenchanayo_?" Ia malah berbalik nanya, aku tahu ia mengkhawatirkanku. "Nan gwaenchanha, Hyuk- _ie_ " aku tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

" _Really_? _Isn't it hurt hyung_?"ia kembali bertanya, matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan berlebih. " _Ne_ , _it's okay_ Hyuk- _ie_ " balasku dengan senyuman kecil. "Kemarilah" aku membuka tanganku lebar, mengisyaratkannya untuk memelukku, dan ia langsung menerjangku dengan pelukannya.

Keadaan mobil yang dikelilingi oleh kesedihan pun kembali menjadi seperti semula, hening dan senyap. Benar-benar membosankan.

* * *

 _\- I had such a scary and bad nightmare, you leave me forever. Even you can tell that doesn't make sense -_

* * *

Ini sudah tiga hari setelah kami mengenang setahun kepergiannya. Setiap kali aku melihat ke sekeliling dorm ini, kekosongan selalu mengelilingi dan saat itu pula, semua kenangan tentangnya terputar kembali. Dan aku sungguh membencinya.

 _"Hakyeon-ah, aku bermimpi akan kehilanganmu" aku mengatakan itu padanya yang duduk disampingku._

 _Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku. "Hanya mimpi Taekwoon-ah, itu tidak akan terjadi" ucapnya dengan tenang._

 _Entah ini perasaan aku saja atau memang hawanya berubah menjadi sangat dingin? "Tapi itu terlihat sangat nyata" ucapku menatapnya, tatapan mataku memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat dalam._

 _"Hei, mimpi itu bunga tidur, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan Woon-ah, sudahlah jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya tersenyum cerah, ia menepuk kepalaku sebelum pergi ke kamarnya._

Ia dulu bilang itu hanya mimpi, dan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan dan semua tidak baik-baik aja.

Aku termenung menatap kopi panas di depanku. Kepulan asap menguap dari cangkir itu. Tanganku mengaduk-aduk kopi hitam tersebut, membuat kepulan asap semakin menguar dan hilang di udara.

 _"Taekwoon-ah"_

Lagi-lagi bayangannya kembali muncul, kali ini ia ada dihadapanku, tersenyum tulus, dengan dua cangkir ditangannya.

 _"Ige," ia menyerahkan salah satu cangkir itu kepadaku, dan tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati._

 _"Cuacanya dingin, ya" gumamnya menatap keluar jendela disamping kami. Tentu saja, ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin._

 _Aku hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman saja. Rasa pahit menguar dimulutku saat aku menyesap sedikit demi sedikit americano pemberiannya._

 _"Taekwoon-ah," ia memanggilku dengan suara pelan, membuat ku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, menatapnya seperti memberi isyarat ada-apa-?._

 _Ia tersenyum, "berusahalah dekat dengan anak-anak," ia menatap cangkirnya yang berisikan coklat panas "jaga mereka dengan baik, ya" sambungnya dengan senyuman yang begitu indah dimataku._

Awalnya aku hanya menanggap ucapan atau bisa dibilang pesan darinya itu hanya hal biasa, karena memang seharusnya, aku sebagai member tertua kedua ikut menjaga anak-anak.

Namun, setelah kepergiannya, aku mengerti pesan tersirat didalam ucapannya. Ia memberi tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan pergi, meninggalkan kami.

Pandanganku terarah pada bangku dihadapanku, tempat dimana ia menemaniku meminum kopi saat sore hari. Kosong. Itulah yang mataku pancarkan ketika melihat bangku itu. Fikiranku melayang entah kemana.

* * *

 _\- I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller -_

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kamarku yang dulu ia tempati juga. Berdiri mematung melihat setiap sudut kamar ini, seiringan dengan kembali hadirnya bayangan-bayangannya melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari dikamar ini.

Kamar ini terlalu besar untuk aku tempati sendiri setelah kepergiannya, walau terkadang Sanghyuk akan tidur di sini saat ia merindukannya pada malam hari. Namun, melihat semua bayangannya, kamar ini terlihat semakin mengecil, membuatku merasakan sesak yang amat sangat.

Kakiku melangkah memasuki kamar dengan perlahan. Langkahku membawaku tepat pada lemarinya, tempat ia manaruh segala keperluannya.

Dengan ragu, aku membuka pintu lemari itu secara perlahan. Aku meneliti setiap inci lemari itu, baju-bajunya, alat perawatan wajah dan tubuhnya, aksesoris lainnya, dan sebuah kotak putih berukuran tiga puluh senti kali tiga puluh senti.

Tanganku meraih kotak tersebut, dan membawanya ke ranjang setelah aku menutup kembali lemari itu. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kotak itu berada di pangkuanku.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka kotak itu. Mataku kembali memanas melihat isi kotak tersebut. Obat-obatan. Ya, kotak itu berisi obat-obatannya untuk memperlambat penyakitnya.

 _"Hakyeon-ah!" Aku memanggil namanya ketika melihat beberapa pil berjatuhan di lantai._

 _"Ne! Taekwoon-ah, waeyo?" Tanyanya menghampiriku yang tengah memunguti pil-pil tersebut._

 _Aku berdiri, "Ige mwoya?" Tanyaku menunjukkan pil-pil yang berada di telapak tanganku._

 _Ia terdiam, matanya bergerak gelisah tak mau menatapku. Lalu dengan cepat ia merebut pil-pil itu "hahaha.. ini.. ini hanya obat tidur biasa, akhir-akhir ini aku sulit tertidur" jawabnya dengan tawa yang mencurigakan bagiku._

 _"Benarkah?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tak percaya._

 _"Ne," jawabnya lirih._

 _"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan?" Aku kembali bertanya._

 _Ia menghela nafas, "Ne, Taekwoon-ah," ucapnya menatap mataku, berusaha meyakinkanku._

 _Aku menatapnya lalu menghela nafas, " Baiklah, aku percaya. Jangan pernah berbohong padaku Hakyeon-ah. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tak suka di bohongi" ucapku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya._

Dulu ia bilang itu hanya obat tidur biasa, namun ternyata ia membohongiku, menutupi kebohongan tentang penyakitnya dariku dan yang lain.

Aku ingat saat dimana semua kenyataan itu terbongkar. Disaat kami tengah latihan rutin, ditengah-tengah latihan ia jatuh terduduk, nafasnya tidak teratur, dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

Kami menghentikan latihan itu dan menghampirinya. Saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, tubuhnya terhuyung kearahku, ia tak sadarkan diri dan dengan sigap aku menopang tubuhnya yang sialnya terlihat semakin kurus.

Melihatnya tak sadarkan diri, semua menjadi panik. Bahkan Sanghyuk hampir menangis jika saja aku tidak segera berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, kami dengan segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

 _"Tubuhnya semakin melemah. Apa ia meminum obatnya?" Tanya Kim uisanim padaku setelah memeriksanya._

 _"Obat? Obat apa? Kau pernah melihatnya meminum obat Taekwoon-ah?" Tanya manager hyung kepadaku._

 _"Obat? Apa obat itu berupa pil-pil putih uisanim?" Tanyaku menatapnya._

 _"Ya," jawabnya._

 _"Memangnya Hakyeon sakit apa?" Tanya manager hyung._

 _"Ia tak bilang pada kalian?" Tanya Kim uisanim._

 _Aku dan manager hyung menggeleng pelan._

 _Kim uisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Hakyeon mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir.." ucapnya pelan._

 _Mendengar pernyataan Kim uisa membuatku merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Kanker otak? Stadium akhir? Jadi ia berbohong padaku?_

 _Setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit itu, aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dibicarakan lagi oleh Kim uisanim dengan manager hyung. Aku terdiam, pandanganku kosong, dan fikiranku melayang entah kemana. Pada saat itu, aku benar-benar kecewa dengannya._

Air mataku kembali mengalir mengingat hal itu. Tanganku meraih sebuah kertas dibawah obat tersebut. Aku membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak setelah membacanya.

 _Dear Taekwoonnie, My Chic lifetime friends~^^_

 _Taekwoon-ah.._

 _Maafkan aku.. Aku telah membuatmu kecewa padaku.._

 _Maaf, aku menyembunyikan penyakitku darimu dan yang lainnya.._

 _Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir kepadaku.._

 _Aku tahu kau tidak suka aku menutup-nutupi sesuatu darimu, namun untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar terpaksa menyembunyikannya darimu.._

 _Jeongmal mianhae, yeongwonhi saranghaeyo, Taekwoon-ah.._

 _Your pretty lifetime friend, Hakyeon^^_

Kau lihatkan? Betapa menyedihkannya diriku tanpamu. Aku merindukanmu Hakyeon- _ah_..

* * *

Hari ini kami akan melakukan _fansign_ di daerah Changwon, tempat asalnya. Seperti biasa, sebelum kami ke tempat _fansign_ kami akan mampir terlebih dahulu di rumah orang tuanya.

Ya, setiap kami akan mengadakan _fansign_ di Changwon, kami selalu mendatangi rumah orang tuanya, makan bersama, dan mengobrol sebentar sebelum ke lokasi _fansign_.

Aku tersenyum melihat para penggemar kami yang sudah memenuhi tempat ini. Secara bergiliran pun kami memberi tanda tangan kami pada mereka dan sesekali berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

"Leo _oppa_!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang didepanku memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya. "Ah.. Aku senang sekali _oppa_ banyak tersenyum saat ini" ucapnya tersenyum. " _Oppa_ terlihat imut dengan senyuman itu, ah, aku makin menyukaimu _oppa_!" Lanjutnya.

 _"Taekwoon-ah! Sering-seringlah tersenyum, ne?" Ujarnya._

 _"Wae?" Tanyaku._

 _"Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika sedang tersenyum! Fans juga akan senang melihatnya" jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya._

Aku semakin tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. " _Ne_! Namaku Lee Hyunji" jawabnya.

"Ah~ Hyunji, syukurlah jika kau menyukainya" balasku dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahku.

" _Ne_! _Oppa fighting_!" Ujarnya dengan ceria. Aku tetap tersenyum lalu memberinya tanda tanganku dan ber- _handshake_ dengannya, sebelum ia beralih kepada Wonshik yang ada disebelahku.

Kau benar, mereka menyukai jika aku tersenyum. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih sering tersenyum. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti sedang tersenyum melihatku, bukan?

* * *

\- You're the cure, You're the pain -

* * *

 _Aku menatap penuh kekecewaan padanya. Ia hanya duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya._

 _Aku berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada di depan ranjangnya. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara selama beberapa menit berlalu._

 _"Mianhae.." bisiknya, kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berani menatapku. Aku kembali berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di pinggir ranjang dalam diam._

 _"Mianhae Taekwoon-ah" bisiknya lagi, ia memainkan jari-jarinya dan sesekali meremas ujung baju pasien yang ia kenakan, tanda ia gugup._

 _"Wae?" Bisikku, tanpa menatapnya, menatap keluar jendela._

 _"Huh?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearahku._

 _"Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau 'kan tahu aku tak suka di bohongi" gumamku masih tanpa menatapnya._

 _"Aku.. aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu dan anak-anak khawatir, terutama Sanghyuk, ia sudah ku anggap adik kandungku" jelasnya kembali menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya._

 _Aku menoleh kearahnya, tanganku meraih tangannya, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, dan membuat pandangan kami bertemu._

 _"Aku tahu, namun jika sudah seperti ini, Sanghyuk akan lebih sedih, ia benar-benar menyayangimu" ucapku sambil mengusap punggung tangannya, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan._

 _Tatapan matanya kembali meredup, semakin memancarkan kesedihan, bahkan sudah berair. "Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" isaknya lalu memelukku._

 _"Tak apa, aku tak marah, aku hanya kecewa saja. Kau juga harus meminta maaf pada yang lainnya, terutama Sanghyuk, ne?" Ucapku mengusap punggung rapuhnya._

 _Yang aku rasakan hanyalah anggukan kecil darinya. "Hyuk-ie! Masuklah!" Panggilku, dan tak lama, pintu terbuka lalu masuklah Sanghyuk._

 _"Ne, hyung? Waeyo?" Tanya Sanghyuk mendekat. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan, matanya pun memerah. "Kemarilah" ucapku lembut menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang lainnya._

 _Sanghyuk menurut dan duduk di sisi ranjang itu. Ia langsung membawa Sanghyuk dalam dekapannya dengan isakan, membuat Sanghyuk kembali menangis dalam pelukan hyung kesayangannya itu._

 _Aku hanya mendengar ia terus bergumam kata maaf, maaf, dan maaf, sedangkan Sanghyuk terus menangis hingga tertidur didekapannya._

Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi aku terbayang bayangannya lagi. Kini kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Semua member sudah tertidur sejak tadi, kecuali aku dan Sanghyuk yang berada di sampingku.

Aku memperhatikan Sanghyuk yang sedari tadi menatap _iPad_ -nya tanpa henti. Aku penasaran, "Kau melihat apa Hyuk- _ie_?" Tanyaku sambil merangkul Sanghyuk.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. "Foto-foto dan videoku bersama Hakyeon _hyung_ " jawabnya kembali menatap kembali _iPad_ -nya tersebut.

Aku sedikit tertegun mendengarnya, lalu membawa tubuh Sanghyuk untuk bersandar didadaku. "Kau merindukannya?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

Ia berhenti memainkan _iPad_ -nya lalu menatapku dan mengangguk lemah. "Sangat _hyung_ " gumamnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

 _I know you see this, Hakyeon-ah. We really miss you so bad._

* * *

Hari minggu ini kami tidak mendapat jadwal apapun, sekarang baru jam 7 pagi, member yang lain masih tertidur. Aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi setelah ia tak ada, menggantikannya untuk membangunkan yang lain.

Aku berjalan dengan sesekali mengusap mataku menuju dapur, membuat kopi dan sarapan untuk yang lainnya. Sederhana, hanya roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi.

Setelah menaruh piring terakhir di atas meja makan, aku menyesap kopiku sedikit. "Aku akan mandi, jika kalian tidak bangun juga setelah aku mandi, kalian tahu akibatnya 'kan?" Ucapku dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar suara sesuatu berjatuhan, bagiku membagunkan empat beruang jadi-jadian itu adalah hal yang mudah, diancam sedikit juga sudah bangun. Mereka pasti sedang kalang kabut mendengar ucapanku.

Aku tertawa kecil sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. "TAEKWOON _HYUNG_!" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Setelahnya aku tak mendengar apa-apa, karena pintu kamar mandi sudah aku kunci, kkkk~.

Aku mengusak rambutku yang basah sambil berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah terisi empat beruang tersebut dengan wajah ditekuk.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih tersisa. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Kalian sakit perut? Hahaha" tanyaku dengan tawa renyah melihat wajah masam mereka.

" _HYUNG_!" Koor mereka dengan wajah yang semakin masam. "Hahaha.. baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf, ok?" Ucapku berusaha berhenti tertawa.

" _Hyung_ jahat membangunkan kami seperti itu, kami 'kan takut dengan ancamanmu" ambek Hongbin bersedekap dada dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ancamanmu kan benar-benar kejam _hyung_ " lanjut Wonshik. "Hu'um! Tidak seperti Hakyeon _hyung_ yang lembut" tambah Jaehwan.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah mendengar namanya terucap dari mulut Jaehwan. _Great job Jaehwan_.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ " aku mendengar ucapan lirih di sampingku. Sanghyuk, dengan kepala menunduk, serta tubuh dan suara yang bergetar.

Aku merasa _de javu_ dengan suasana ini. Ini pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu, beberapa hari setelah pemakamannya. Hanya saja, dengan awalan yang berbeda.

"Sanghyuk- _ie_ ," panggilku. Ia menoleh kearahku, dan langsung memelukku. Kembali menangis dan terus berkata aku rindu _Hakyeon hyung_ , _aku ingin Hakyeon hyung_ , _aku sayang Hakyeon hyung_.

Aku menatap ketiga member di hadapanku dengan datar seakan mengatakan lihat-apa-yang-sudah-kalian-lakukan kepada mereka. Mereka memasang wajah bersalah dan meminta maaf dalam diam.

Aku membalas pelukan Sanghyuk. "Sudahlah Hyuk- _ie_ , Hakyeon pasti sedih melihatmu menangis terus saat kau mengingatnya," bisikku sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Sanghyuk menggeleng dalam dekapanku, menandakan ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan semakin terisak.

Hakyeon- _ah_ , Sanghyuk- _ie_ merindukanmu, datanglah kepadanya, buat ia tersenyum kembali, Hakyeon- _ah_ , ku mohon.

* * *

 _If I hold onto you, it's hurt. But if I let you go, it's hurt even more_

* * *

Sekarang aku tengah menemani Sanghyuk yang tertidur di dekapanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan sesekali ia menggumamkan namanya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Sanghyuk tengah memimpikannya.

Tanganku mengelus-elus surai lembut kecoklatan milik Sanghyuk dengan pelan. Sesekali aku bersenandung kecil, menyayikan _lullaby_ untuk Sanghyuk.

Mataku menatap sekeliling, dan terpaku pada sebuah boneka berukuran sedang di nakas disamping ranjang Sanghyuk. Boneka pemberiannya pada hari natal dua tahun lalu.

 _Kakiku lemas melihat tubuh itu terlihat semakin kurus, terbaring lemah diatas ranjang itu. Matanya terbuka sedikit saat ia merasakan ada yang menghampirinya._

 _Bibir itu mengukir sebuah senyuman lemah, kecil, namun benar-benar tulus. Tangannya bergerak pelahan menuju tanganku yang betada di pinggir ranjangnya dan menggenggamnya._

 _"Taekwoon-ah" panggilnya dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, melebihi bisikan. "Ne? Ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan lembut membalas genggamannya dengan erat._

 _Ia menggeleng "Tetaplah disini ya?" Ucapnya dengan susah payah. Aku mengangguk dan membantunya duduk. "Sanghyuk-ah" panggilnya pada Sanghyuk yang berada disisi lain ranjangnya._

 _"Ne?" Sanghyuk duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan perlahan. "Kau adik kesayangan hyung, hyung sangat menyangimu, janji kau akan menjadi kuat ok?" ucapnya memberi pesan kepada Sanghyuk sambil mengelus pipi Sanghyuk dengan lembut dan perlahan, membuat Sanghyuk mengangguk._

 _Setelah memberi masing-masing member pesan, ia kembali menatapku. "Peluk aku" ucapnya dengan lemah kepadaku. Aku menurut, dengan perlahan, aku duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Member lain mengerti, lalu meninggalkan kami berdua untuk berbicara secara pribadi._

 _"Taekwoon-ah, aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu dan menyimpan banyak rahasia darimu, maafkan aku, ya?" ucapnya dengan suara yang semakin melemah._

 _Aku mengangguk menanggapi perkataanya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. mataku memanas. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku saat aku merasakan bahwa tubuhnya semakin melemah._

 _"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang, aku belum siap" bisikku sangat lirih di telinganya, aku bisa mengira, jika member lain masih berada disini, mereka pasti tidak dapat mendengar perkataanku._

 _"Maafkan aku, Taekwoon-ah" ucapnya sangat lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar._

 _Aku mengelus rambutnya, membuatnya semakin menyamankan dirinya di dekapanku. "Please, I begged you, it's hurt Hakyeon-ah" bisikku lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya._

 _Aku hanya merasakan bahwa pelukannya semakin mengerat dan kedua telapaknya mencengkram punggungku sangat kencang, seperti ingin membagi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang ia rasakan kepadaku._

 _"Hakyeon-ah" panggilku saat aku merasakan tak ada lagi pergerakan darinya._

 _Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari lehernya. "Hakyeon-ah" panggilku lagi sambil menjauhkannya dari pelukanku. Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah mulai mendingin, sangat pucat, dan tidak bergerak lagi._

 _Air mataku lolos begitu saja dati tempatnya disaat aku menyadari bahwa ia sudah tiada. Ia pergi, pergi ketempat yang lebih baik, dan ia pergi tepat didalam pelukanku._

 _"Hakyeon-ah! Hakyeon-ah! Ireona! Jebal! Ireonayo!" Isakku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Isakkan ku yang cukup keras membuat member lain, manager hyung, dan kedua otang tuanya berhamburan memasuki ruang rawat ini._

 _Semuanya terdiam melihatku yang terisak sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Hakyeon-ah!" Cha ajumma menutup mulutnya, tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Ia menangis di pelukan Cha ajusshi._

 _Aku dapat melihat Sanghyuk yang terlihat sangat shock melihat hyung kesayangannya sudah meninggalkannya. "H-hakyeon hyung.." itu suara Sanghyuk bergetar menyebut namanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat member lain dan manager hyung semakin panik._

Aku merasakan bahwa Sanghyuk bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan namanya. Tanganku langsung mengusap-usap surai kecoklatan miliknya, dan bibirku mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Tak lama aku merasakan bahwa mataku semakin berat, dan akhirnya aku mulai terlelap. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap, aku dapat merasakan seauatu mengelus rambutku lalu membisikkan seauatu di telingaku.

 _"Thank you for all Taekwoon-ah. I believe you can take care all of them. I'm sorry for being a liar,_ aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong kepadamu. _I really sorry. I love you."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Kyaaaak~ ige mwoya? Hah sudahlah, aku tau ini aneh bangetㅠㅠ

So dont forget to RnR ok?^_~

뿅~


	2. Review Replies

Hai, hai, hai!

This is ByZLN1004xx or you can call me Nafra/Fira!

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~

Oh iya, ini bukan sequel/another chapter of Missing You, ini cuma balesan review aja kok kkkk~

Mansae! Aku gak nyangka ada juga yang nge-review ff aku /hiks/

Pokoknya, untuk semua readers, followers, fav-ers, dan reviewers makasih banyak! Aku seneng banget ada yang baca ff aku /sob/

많이 고맙습니다!ㅠㅠ /lovesign/ /flykiss/ /farhug/

Udah ah notes-nya, yuk dibaca aja ya balesan review-nya kkkk~

 **Bbangssang** -nim: huhuhu.. jinjjayo? Uwaaa~ aku gak nyangka kalau feel-nya tersampaikan kkkk~ kenapa Hakyeon oppa sakit itu? Hmm.. /mikir/ entah, di otak-ku hanya terpikirkan penyakit itu hahahahah /ketawa jahat/ /pletak/ siap! /hormat/ kkkkkk~

 **dumb-baby-lion** -nim:hahhahhahaha.. awalnya juga niatnya sih bikin romance, tapi kayaknya friendship lebih ngena hahhahahha.. /devil laugh/ huhuhuhu.. thank you! But it still not too much good as the other senior author-nim kkkkk~

 **(Guest) chelle** -nim:huhuhuhu.. makasi udah suka sama ff ini! Thank you so much! /peluk/ hahhahahaa... maafkan aku telah menistaka Hakyeon oppa disini kkkk~ siap! /hormat/

 **Keyla Key** -nim:uwaaaa~ ternyata yang nge-review, ada salah satu author dari ff fav aku! Huhuhu... maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu sedih sunbae-nim! Kkkk~ sakitnya tuh dimana? Disini~ /nyanyi bareng citacitata/ siap sunbae-nim!

 **(Guest) unknown** -nim: huhuhu.. maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu nyesek;((

 **EunhyukJinyoung02** -nim: huhuhu..;(( maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu berkaca-kaca review-nimㅠㅠ

 **MutiaraaAP** -nim: waaaaa~ hello sunbae-nim! Aku gak nyangka fav-author dari semua LeoN ff yang aku suka ngebaca ff-ku!ㅠㅠ /sob/ jinjja? Uwaaa~ maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menangis sunbae-nim!;((

 **(Guest) DSJung** -nim: huhuhuhuhu.. aku juga ngerasain yang sama kayak yang kamu rasain pas nulis ff ini kok;(( iya, mereka masih tetep jadi idol walaaupun udah gak ada Hakyeon oppa, iya, keliatan ada yang kurangㅠㅠ /inget weekly idol kkkk/ jadi ceritanya itu, dari management-nya ngejadiin Taekwoon oppa sebagai Leader, tapi para member+manager mereka nganggep mereka gak punya leader gitu;(( /ngerti gak? Engga ya? Yaudah lupain aja plakㅠㅠ/

 **(Guest) putry** -nim: huwaaa /lemparin tissu se-truk/ huhuhuhhu maafkan aku yang telah membuat Hakyeon-umma mati;(( hahahahha.. makasi, tapi ini gak se-keren/se-daebak author senior yang ada disini kok kkkk~ apa? Sequel? Waaah~ kayaknya gak kepikiran buat sequelnya deh, kalaupun bikin, takut malah kayak sinetron indo nantinya kkkk~ udah cukup sampe sini aja hahahh~

Udah segitu aja chit-chat ataupun balesan review-nya dari aku!

Kalau kalian masih pengen chit-chat sama aku /gak/

Kalian bisa mention ke twitter aku (peperoiceu), akan aku bales dengan senang hati kalau aku ada waktu /maklum, tahun terakhir SMA/ /gak nanya/ /yaudah lupain aja/ /pletak/

Atau ke askfm aku: crystlicexx or line aku: nafira(titik)fildzahr

So, see later on ma another VIXX (LEON, RABIN, & LEONxBABY!HYUK) or other boygroup (esp SVT (JICHEOL/COUPZI, JIGYU/MINHOON/GYUZI/GYUHOON, JIHAN, MEANIE, VERKWAN/BOONON, SOONHOON, SOONSEOK, & ALLxBABY!DINO) kkkk~) fic!

안농~ /ala jihoon nyapa mingyu di 17project pas Shining Diamond recording)


End file.
